Chain of Events
by Sonya Omun
Summary: Ritsuka may have taken it too seriously when he was advised to keep his wayward Fighter on a shorter leash. One-shot. Rated M.


**CHAIN OF EVENTS**

It hadn't taken long for it to dawn on Ritsuka that this likely wasn't what Youji had meant. But then why couldn't he stop it?

_'Seimei would have treated him like a dog.' _

Ritsuka wasn't sure what shined more brightly: the fine chain links of the newly-purchased leash, or the fervent sheen to Soubi's eyes, their colour darkened to a smoky grey.

The chain leash was attached via a metal ring to a leather collar. Ritsuka liked the simplicity of it, the black collar a clear contrast with Soubi's fair skin. The width of the strip of leather also served to obscure the lettering carved into Soubi's throat, the usual bandages discarded. As to better display the collar Ritsuka had placed on him with tremulous fingers, Soubi had unfastened the first two buttons of his shirt.

Feeling his palms growing increasingly damp, Ritsuka wondered why he was overcome with embarrassment. He wasn't the one on a leash.

Soubi, for one, did not seem perturbed by this fact in the slightest. He smiled, letting long fingers slide down the chain affixed to his throat. A small tug on the leash made Ritsuka step closer, not wanting the chain to slip from his hand.

'I must say, I never thought Ritsuka had this fantasy,' Soubi murmured with a widening of his smile.

With a scowl, Ritsuka willed away the scarlet heat he felt rising to his face. Eyes falling to the collar encompassing Soubi's neck, his hands tightened around the end of the chain he held, drawing strength from it.

'S-Shut up,' he pouted at his own stuttering voice of insecurity. 'Dogs can't talk.'

Soubi chuckled, lidded eyes giving Ritsuka a smouldering look. 'Woof.'

With all the grace of pooling silk, Soubi lowered himself onto his knees. The Fighter's eyes remained locked on Ritsuka's face as he slowly crawled forward on hands and knees, drawing out every movement. Ritsuka tried to swallow, but the tightness growing in his pants had lodged itself into his throat as well. Despite his best efforts, Ritsuka's eyes flitted away from Soubi's own when he moved one of his knees again, the blond's rear swaying sensually.

Soubi advanced until one of his long-fingered hands rested on the floor between Ritsuka's feet. Fine hair cascaded over his shoulders in a shiny flow, his head craned back to look up at his Sacrifice.

A few seconds of staring passed before Ritsuka realized how expectant Soubi looked. The teen had been too taken in by the sight of this gorgeous creature willingly sitting at his feet. Seized by the urge, Ritsuka brought up his free hand to run it through those invitingly soft tresses.

A small sound of contentment passed Soubi's lips as he perceptively leaned into Ritsuka's petting. From the Fighter's hair, Ritsuka's exploratory touches roamed to Soubi's face. He didn't need to say anything, Soubi simply tipping up his face, turning his head this way and that, as best to offer any part of skin that Ritsuka showed interest in.

The teen marvelled at the softness of Soubi's skin. He never knew it could be so enjoyable to simply touch something. Fingertips glided over high cheekbones, following the slanting curve into the dip of Soubi's cheeks. Reaching pale lips, Ritsuka's own parted to emit a gasp of surprise when Soubi's pink tongue darted out to flick across his skin.

Startled, Ritsuka pulled back his hand. The brief graze of Soubi's wet, _hot _tongue had sparked down Ritsuka's spine like white lightning. His chest felt constricted, the air in his lungs growing ever heavier.

On the floor, Soubi's eyebrows creased, a low whine sounding in the back of his throat. Knees thumped softly on the floor as Soubi scooted closer, tentatively nuzzling Ritsuka's abdomen.

Ritsuka didn't realize he was holding his breath when he extended his hand again to caress Soubi's face. As the teen's fingers ventured near Soubi's mouth again, the Fighter moved slower. Pursing his lips against the curious digits, Soubi gave Ritsuka's fingertips a gentle lap with his tongue. Ritsuka's cat tail gave a visible tremor, a shudder rippling through his frame.

More and more, Soubi's tongue came out to lavish attention on Ritsuka's skin. The Fighter's eyes glazed over from the single-minded focus he put into worshipping Ritsuka's doting hand with his mouth.

Slipping the tip of one of Ritsuka's fingers past his lips, Soubi nibbled affectionately before hollowing his cheeks, sucking on it. Casting up his eyes, Soubi caught sight of Ritsuka's mouth falling further open with every inch of skin that disappeared into Soubi's mouth.

A sheen of sweat stood on Ritsuka's brow, feeling the moist heat of Soubi's mouth surrounding a part of his body. He felt like he was about to burst, knees growing weaker beneath him.

'S-Soubi...' Teeth worried Ritsuka's lower lip. 'I need... I want...' He broke off in a frustrated huff, his brain not supplying the words for his dry mouth to form.

Soubi released Ritsuka's finger with a drag of his tongue, smiling up at his Sacrifice with a lick of his lips. While remaining on his knees, Soubi places his hands on Ritsuka's hips, guiding the teen back a few paces to sit on the bed.

'What are you...?' Ritsuka had meant his panting words as an objection when Soubi began to undo the button of his pants, but his hands did nothing to dissuade the man.

Deeming he was allowed to break character, Soubi looked up, head already eagerly lowered between Ritsuka's thighs. 'Don't worry, Ritsuka. Well-trained dogs always know what to do.'

A sharp gasp sounded through the heated atmosphere as Soubi's hands gingerly released the source of pressure between Ritsuka's legs from the confines of his underwear.

The faint rattle of chain sounded, Ritsuka's hands twisting hard into the sheets he sat on. Caressing up and down Ritsuka's length with gentle fingers, Soubi dipped his head to follow the same reverential path along the teen's skin with his tongue. Wrapping his lips around the tip of Ritsuka's straining arousal drew a strangled noise from Ritsuka's throat, cat tail wildly whipping side to side.

Soubi took his time exploring every part of Ritsuka's most sensitive skin. With lips and tongue, he acquainted himself with all the spots that made Ritsuka's hips jerk, erection bobbing. Even as Ritsuka began rocking into the air, the head of his arousal slowly darkening with need, Soubi continued with light, teasing ministrations.

'Ah-! Soubi! M-more-! I want more!' Ritsuka gasped when, not for the first time, the hot cavern of Soubi's mouth retreated just as the teen's hips rolled forward to meet it.

Soubi's eyes, blazing with lust, also glistened with a feigned innocence. 'You are holding the leash, Ritsuka. Show me where you want me.'

The extent of Ritsuka's pent-up frustration became apparent when Soubi dipped his head again. Ritsuka's hold on the chain tightened the moment Soubi parted his lips, pulling the man's head forward to nestle himself firmly in Soubi's mouth.

Their moans sounded in tandem now. The ragged, short-breathed noises Ritsuka made, eyes shut against the onslaught of passion, and the baritone hums of Soubi's helpless pleasure at feeling the force of Ritsuka's desire for him. With every bob of Soubi's head, the chain hanging from his collar tapped their lewd rhythm against the wooden floor.

'Soubi! Ngh-!' Ritsuka's head lolled sideways, the spring of pleasure coiling ever tighter inside of him, ready to launch him to ecstatic heights.

Ritsuka extended his legs, leaning his upper body back to thrust up into Soubi's obscenely slurping mouth. He was momentarily distracted from the sensations between his thighs when a warm weight settled on one of his legs.

Through vision blurred with pleasure, Ritsuka saw that Soubi was straddling his leg. Never ceasing his attentions on Ritsuka's nethers, Soubi began to grind against his Sacrifice's body, matching the increasing pace that his mouth kept on Ritsuka's flesh. Feeling Soubi's clothed erection rub against him sent Rtisuka over the edge, watching Soubi's back arch and sink frantically, the usually stoic man humping him like he truly was an animal.

Yanking on the leash, Ritsuka snapped his hips up. Their movements sped up, paces growing erratic, faster and faster until a bone-rattling shudder made Ritsuka come undone.

'Soubi!' Throwing back his head, Ritsuka cried out his release. Hips twitching violently, climax swept through Ritsuka's body like a tidal wave. Mind blanking, all sounds muted as the universe shrank to that one point in time and space, that one sensation. The only thing he was aware of was Soubi bucking against him in abandon, body freezing suddenly after a last few jerking thrusts. The vibrations of Soubi's guttural moan, felt on his most sensitive parts, made Ritsuka gasp one last time before slumping back on the bed.

Only the sound of laboured breathing was heard for a long time. Try though he might, Ritsuka couldn't get his eyes to open, pleasure having wrung every last bit of energy from his body. Soubi rose from the ground, movements sluggish from satiation, to join Ritsuka on the bed, curling up against the teen in a tangle of limbs.

'I don't think this was right. Something was wrong,' Ritsuka mumbled blearily. Soubi's body stilled ominously, head instantly rearing from where it had been resting against Ritsuka's shoulder. Without opening his eyes, Ritsuka's hand came to rest on top of his Fighter's hair, damp with sweat, to ease his head back down. 'Dogs don't wear clothes. Next time you have to be naked.'

**FIN**

**A/N: **Looking at my other M rated Loveless fics, I seem to be able to write Loveless with plot, or Loveless with smut. I should try to find a middle ground, haha. Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Any comments or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
